


Daddy's Boy

by milkyprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kuroo, M/M, Sex Toys, Sub!Kenma, all of my summaries r one sentence i suck ass, lol this is so sinful, wrote this while on vaca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyprince/pseuds/milkyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma plays naughty to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the start of a smut challenge lol, topic was daddy kink  
> enjoy this sin bbys ily

"Kenma, dinner!" Kuroo called, looking for his boyfriend.

Kenma slowly walked into the room, staring down at his phone as he sat down.

"Who are you talking to?" Kuroo asked, eyes the smartphone.

"Shouyou." Kenma replied, not looking up.

They sat in silence, Kuroo eating, and Kenma just sitting on his phone.

Kuroo sighed, putting his fork down, "Kenma, I told you no phones at dinner."

"I'm in the middle of a conversation, piss off."

"Excuse me? I said no phones."

"And I said piss off." Kenma glared at Kuroo.

"Are you going to disobey me? You know what happens when you do that." Kuroo got up, heading over to Kenma.

"Whatever." Kenma said, grumbling when Kuroo snatched his phone away.

"Go to your room Kenma. I'll be there after I finish my dinner."

"And what if I don't?"

Boy, Kenma was really digging his hole even deep tonight. Didn't he know what he would get for this?

The answer was yes, yes he did. Kenma knew very well what he was getting himself into. It was what he wanted, after all. Being naughty was the only way to get his daddy to give him what he really needed.

\--------------------------------

It must've been less than ten minutes when Kuroo walked into the room, wielding a few special items.

Kenma was already laying naked on his twin-sized bed, legs spread like the cockslut he was, and grinding down against three of his petite fingers. His spare hand was teasing his rosy pink nipples, the pert buds impossibly hard.

"Baby boy... did I give you permission to do that? I told you to go to your room and wait for me, that was it. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"C-couldn't wait.. needed it n-nah-now!" Kenma mewled out, not slowing down his assault on his own asshole.

"This is going to make your punishment even worse, you know."

"D-don't care... daddy give it to me, want it now..."

"Sorry baby, I can't give you what you want, you've been a really bad boy... we're doing this my way." Kuroo pulled Kenma's hands away from himself, "You're not allowed to touch yourself."

Kenma whimpered, sliding his hands back down to his ass.

Kuroo slapped Kenma's ass, "No, bad boy. Don't make me use the handcuffs."

Kenma nodded his head and looked down, submitting to Kuroo's cruel orders.

Stripping off his shirt, Kuroo climbed on top of Kenma. He began with kissing Kenma's jawline, giving little nips here and there. Although he'd really like to get his cock in Kenma already, Kuroo wanted to mark up Kenma's skin a bit and tease him, and foreplay was pretty important to Kenma.

Not being able to touch himself was torture to Kenma, especially after fingering himself. But, god, he really loved Kuroo's lips.

Kissing... it just felt so intimate to Kenma. Sex, even people who weren't in love had sex. But kissing... Kenma's had lots of one night stands before, and never once did he kiss any of his partners. It was just so special to Kenma, especially with Kuroo. After all, Kuroo was his first kiss. Even now, at 24 years old, Kenma had never kissed anyone but Kuroo. He'd never loved anyone but Kuroo. It was always Kuroo.

Kuroo captured Kenma's lips in a heated kiss, sliding his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. Kenma pulled away after a few moments, a string of saliva connecting the two lovers.

Continuing on, Kuroo pressed messy, open mouthed kissed to Kenma's neck, content sighs passing through Kenma's lips. Kuroo began to suck at a spot on Kenma's necks, making sure it would be visible to other people. He loved showing that Kenma was his, and only his.

After leaving a few sizable marks, Kuroo slid down to Kenma's chest. Now this was where Kenma was sensitive.

"W-wait, if you do that, it'll make me make embarrassing noises daddy..."

"That's the point, baby boy." Kuroo traced the tip of his tongue around one of Kenma's nipples, hearing the boy's breath hitch. By now. Kenma's sensitive buds had went down, but with Kuroo's tongue, they perked right back up.

Kenma attempted to buck his hips up against Kuroo's, but Kuroo held him down.

Kuroo licked his thumb before rubbing over Kenma's other nipple. He rolled the bud between his fingers as he started to suck on Kenma's nipple.

This was too much for Kenma to handle, and he involuntarily let out a high pitched moan. He rooted his hands in Kuroo's hair, "Daddy... please..."

"Get on the floor, on your knees." Kuroo slid off of Kenma, and unzipped his own jeans, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kenma obliged, sitting between Kuroo's legs and eyeing the delicious treat in front of him.

Pulling his erect cock out of its constraints, Kuroo tugged Kenma closer to his crotch, "Eat up, baby, it's your favorite meal."

Immediately, Kenma began licking the head of his daddy's cock, savoring the taste. He slowly took the dark head into his small mouth, sucking lightly. Kenma could never get enough of this taste, he absolutely loved sucking Kuroo's cock, it was the best taste in the world to him.

"Deeper, take it all. I know how much you love sucking my cock Kenma baby. You love when I fuck your little mouth until you can feel my cum in the back of your throat. Your such a slut for for cock."

Kenma slid Kuroo's cock further into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat as small tears formed in his eyes. He started sucking harshly, being further fueled by Kuroo's deep groans.

Once he had been taken in to the hilt, Kuroo began gently thrusting into his baby boy's mouth. So hot and wet around his cock, it felt so good. When felt a moan vibrating on his cock, Kuroo thrusted harder.

Kenma let his mouth be used, loving the feeling of Kuroo's cock sliding down his throat.

"Your such a, mmhg, fucking cockslut, Kenma. Your mouth was m-ah-made for my cock, taking it so well, so deep fuck baby..." Kuroo was close, too close. He couldn't cum this early, he still hadn't punished Kenma. He grabbed Kenma's hair and pulled the boy off of his cock, hearing a whine of dissatisfaction.

"No! P-please daddy... want your cock in my throat! Need it..."

"You're enjoying this too much, you're supposed to be getting punished Kenma," Kuroo scooted back onto the bed, crossing his legs, "Come sit on daddy's lap."

Climbing onto the bed, Kenma situated himself on Kuroo's lap, sighing in pleasure when his small cock rubbed against Kuroo's much larger cock.

"Toys or bondage baby? You haven't been obscenely naughty, so I'll let you choose."

Kenma contemplated for a moment, before answering with a quiet voice, "T-toys..."

"M'kay puddin', you already prepared yourself, right?"

Kenma nodded, burying his face in the crook of Kuroo's neck.

Kuroo leaned over and drew out a long, pink vibrator from a plastic shopping bag. He took the lube from Kenma's bedside table handed it to Kenma, "Get this ready baby."

After squeezing a small pile of lube onto his hand, Kenma rubbed it over the toy, smiling while thinking about Kuroo's cock. He was about to put it in his mouth, but Kuroo took it away before he had the time to.

With no warning, Kuroo slid the toy down to Kenma's ass and pushed it in slowly.

Kenma let out a pleasured sigh, his face flushed pink.

Kuroo set the vibrator to its lowest setting, "C'mon, press your chest against mine."

Kenma slipped closer letting out a gasp when both of their cocks touched.

A new toy was pulled out of the bag on the floor; a smooth, pink jelly dildo, around 5" long, not competing with Kuroo's own 8".

"Since you wouldn't eat your dinner, you've gotta use the pretty little mouth for something else, okay?"

"Yes..."

"Yes what, baby?"

"Yes, daddy..."

"Better." Kuroo rubbed the dildo against Kenma's lips, prompting him to open up.

Once in his mouth, Kuroo let Kenma have control of the toy, doing just what Kuroo wanted as he thrust it in and out of his mouth.

Kuroo wrapped a hand around Kenma'a dick, as well as his own, and rubbed them together.

Kenma moaned wantonly, pausing his mouth for a moment.

"Don't stop. I didn't tell you to." Kuroo turned the vibrator up to medium.

Despite the orders, Kenma couldn't keep his mouth on the dildo any longer, the toy was not helping with his breathing problems, "Kuroo, I can't-"

"I didn't tell you to speak baby-"

"Kuroo! I seriously can't breathe!"

Kuroo' eyes widened, and he took the dildo and tossed it away, "Oh my god, are you okay, baby, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Yeah, m'okay. I was just having a bit of trouble with that in my m-mouth. Keep going- ah... now." Kenma's breath was shaky, since there was still the vibrator in his ass.

"You sure? We don't have to-"

"Daddy," Kenma went back into the scene, "please make me feel good, teach me my lesson."

Kuroo paused for a moment longer, making sure that Kenma was really okay. Once he knew that he was, he went ahead and switched the vibrator to the highest setting, a lewd moan spilling out of Kenma.

"D-daddy please! I promise I'll be g-ah, good! Ah, just p-please! Need you c-ah-cock...!"

Kuroo supposed he'd teased Kenma enough for one day. He pulled the toy out of Kenma's ass, and switched it off. He pushed Kenma down onto the bed, and pulled Kenma's legs over his shoulders. This was Kuroo's favorite position, it gave him fill control over his precious baby boy.

"I'm r-ready... I need you inside... need d-daddy to fuck my slutty asshole until I can't even remember my name, I don't want to be able to walk for a week!"

Yup, that did it for Kuroo, he needed to be inside Kenma, right now. He couldn't grab the lube fast enough, but Kuroo knew he needed to use it. Popping open the cap, Kuroo slicked his cock up, and teased the outside of Kenma's asshole.

"Please..." Kenma whimpered, clawing at Kuroos back.

Kuroo pushed himself into Kenma, groaning at the tight warmth surrounding his cock; he could cum just like this.

"Daddy, move... I feel so full... so full of daddy's cock..."

Kuroo slowly began thrusting in and out of Kenma, letting out a few moans of his own.

"A-ah! Oh my g-ah, god!" Kenma loved this feeling, it made him feel so connected with Kuroo (both literally and figuratively).

"H-How much do you like it baby? Tell m-me..."

"S-so much! Love your cock! F-faster!"

Kuroo sped up at Kenma's demand, shifting his angle a bit too. His small shift must've been perfect, because it had Kenma moaning and scraping his nails on Kuroo's back. Kuroo thrusted even harder.

Kenma flat out screamed. Now, Kenma used to be quiet during sex, too embarrassed to let any noise out, but Kuroo had wanted to hear Kenma. So, Kenma let him.

Neither were going to last very long, they'd been waiting for a release for a while now.

Kenma was moving to meet Kuroo's thrusts now, moaning uncontrollably; it just felt so fucking good.

"F-fuck... Kenma, baby, I'm gonna cum, gonna-!" Kuroo cut himself off, cumming hard into Kenma and letting out a loud moan.

"Daddy's cum... oh my god..." Kenma moaned loudly, along with Kuroo.

Kuroo slowly pulled out of Kenma, coming down from his high. Seeing as Kenma hadn't cum yet, Kuroo wrapped a hand around Kenma's cock and pumped it, forcing moans out of the smaller boy.

"D-daddy- gonna- gonna cum! T-Tetsurou!" Kenma shouted Kuroo's name as he came, his seed shooting onto his stomach and Kuroo's hand.

Kuroo kept on pumping until Kenma settled down; he saw the grimace on Kenma's face when he realized how messy he'd become.

"We should shower-," Kenma yawned, "I'm dirty...". His eyes were drooping, obviously tired.

"Go to sleep Kenma baby, I'll wash you in the bath."

"S'okay, I can do it myself."

"I can tell you're tired," Kuroo kissed Kenma's forehead and then one of his eyelids, "I'll take care of you, don't worry about it."

"But I-," Kenma yawned again, and his eyes were barely open; he was struggling to stay awake.

"Hey, I love you Kenma."

"I love you too..." Kenma said, drifting off to sleep and smiling at Kuroo.

Kuroo smiled, and took one of Kenma's hands, squeezing it reassuringly, "I love you more darling..." He wrapped his arms around Kenma and picked him up, Kenma's legs around his waist. Kuroo just couldn't help but stare at the sleeping boy, whenever he looked at him he fell in love all over again. Kenma looked so peaceful, so beautiful while he slept (not saying Kuroo didn't find him beautiful awake).

Both Kenma and Kuroo knew that they were made for each other, and they knew they would always be at each others' side, with an incomparable amount of love.

Kenma and Kuroo were so insanely deep in love, and they deserved one another.


End file.
